Nijiiro Private Middle School
is one of the schools that can be found in Feather Castletown that appears in the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. The only appears in ''Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ as a main setting. Description The Nijiiro Private Middle School is located in the southern part of Feather Castletown and lies on the border to the asagao ward. The Middle School is quite big with three main buildings. The main buildings are where the classrooms and staff rooms can be found. The entrance of the school consists of a green meadow and a way leading towards the buildings made of sand stone. In the center, between the main buildings a fountain made of stone can be found. There, the students can spend their break if they wish to. Behind the main buildings, the sport fields can be found, including the basketball field, soccer field and tennis field. Behind the buildings, there are also some flower gardens, which mainly belong to the club that cares for plants and nature. Notable Students Girls *Akahane Ruby *Kiishi Topaz *Mikanki Amber *Akahane Robin *Ichina Umeko *Koizumi Nanami *Maizumi Kana *Kobayashi-san Boys *Yoshida-san *Kuraisoba Quartz School Information Uniform Similar to normal Japanese schools, the Nijiiro Private Middle School requires their students to wear the school's own school uniform. The uniform hardly shows any differences per grade and is worn by the students over the year. The Nijiiro Private Middle School gives their students clothes for summer and winter seasons. Even though the uniforms stay the same, even if a student gets in a new grade, the school has for different school uniforms for boys and girls equally. The colors of the different grades are; red for first year, purple for second year and green for third year. Female Uniform The female summer uniform consists of a grey colored short sleeved shirt that has a dark green sailor collar. The girls have a ribbon tied around the collar. The color of the ribbon is based on their school grade. They wear a dark grey colored skirt with to pale white buttons on the side. The girls wear dark blue penny loafers for shoes. They also wear white stockings that end right under their knees with dark blue trims. The female winter uniform consists of a grey colored shirt. Over the shirt, they wear a black blazer that can be either worn opened or closed. The blazer has a dark green sailor collar. The girls have a ribbon tied around the collar. The color of the ribbon is based on their school grade. They wear a dark grey colored skirt with to pale white buttons on the side. The girls wear dark blue penny loafers for shoes. They also wear white stockings that end right under their knees with dark blue trims. NijiiroSummer.png|Ruby wearing the summer uniform NijiiroWinter.png|Ruby wearing the winter uniform Male Uniform The boy's summer uniform consists of a white short-sleeved short with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the tie is based on their school grade. The boys wear black colored pants and blue colored shoes with light grey trims. The boy's winter uniform consists of a white shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The color of the tie is based on their school grade. Over the shirt, they wears a silver colored suit jaket with a pocket on the left. The jacket show a dark green collar with a white stripe. The boys wear black colored pants and blue colored shies with light grey trims. Low15-School.png|Low wearing the winter uniform Sport Clothes The basketball outfit of the girls' team consists of a white tank top with green trims and a number in the middle. The number is light green colored and on the back, the last name of the team member. They also wear dark blue pants with 虹色 written on the side in lime green. The shoes are blue sneakers with green laces. RubyTraining.png|Ruby in her Basketball outfit Trivia *The school's name comes from the Japanese meaning "rainbow-colored". Gallery Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Locations Category:Locations in Sky Pretty Cure Category:Schools Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Locations in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~